


Dad, dad, I think I might be gay.

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Some Fluff, a bit of smut, homophobic slurs kinda, mick just being mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian noticed that the lube from their room is missing. The only one in the house is their son Jack..and his friend Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad, dad, I think I might be gay.

"Ahhh....fuuck...Jesus Ian.." - Mickey is moaning, tightening his grip on the red hair as his husband bobbes his head up and down his cock.- "Fuck, fuck...stop, Ian....Ian stop stop..."

"What´s the matter?" - Ian lifts his head, whiping his mouth with the back of the hand.

"Too intense man...get the lube and get me ready."

Ian reaches under the bed for their secret box, where they keep the lube, dildos, ben wa beads and different kinds of magazines. Their son Jack is now 16 and they don´t want him snooping around.

  
Searching through the box Ian notices that the lube was gone. All the other stuff is there but not the  lube.

"Mick, there´s no lube here. You sure you didn´t put it somewhere else?" - he looks at Mickey confusingly.

"Don´t bullshit me, I bought 3 tubes a week ago and put them inside. And I know we fuck every day but shouldn´t there be some left?"

"Check the drawer, I´ll see if it´s in the bathroom." - Ian tucks the box back under the bed and gets up from the floor.

"It ain´t there, I´ve put it in the box yesterday afternoon.  Look, I´ll go buy some more later , now come on man, my dick won´t be for play much longer." - he smirks.  Jesus, that guy wants to fuck every god damn minute.

"Spit?"

"Fuck no! That shit´ll be dry before your dick even touches my ass. We´ll just suck eachother off then? Get down to business , Red."

 

                                                                               _______________________________________________

They never really cosidered the possibility of having a baby. Sure, it was an option , but for somewhere in the distant future maybe, certainly not now when they were 25. It sort of just happend one day, when Ian´s co-worker was blabbing something about their neigbor´s daughter Sara. The girl was 16 and pregnant, the boy who got her pregnant didn´t want anything to do with it and her parents just couldn´t manage financially raising a baby. So they decided they would give it for adoption.

It  took  them couple of weeks to think about the idea and they decided to go along with it.  And they became a part of Sara´s life, went with her to the doctors appointments (well mostly Ian, Mickey thought it was kinda  stupid  sitting there looking at the ultrasound ), they made sure she ate healthy food and took long walks with her. So she got to know them and it was no problem for her to give her baby to someone so responsable and kind as they were.

Jack was born in the middle of the night, sometime after midnight. He was so beautiful, with his big greyish blue eyes and dark spikey black hair and Mickey´s heart melted the second he laid his eyes on him. They were actually very much alike, Jack´s skin was also pale and if you put him next to Mickey, noone could not say that Jack was his biological son. He grew up to be a bright kid, very handsome and popular in school, he worked out a lot , sometimes with Ian and sometimes with his friends in the gym, and turned into a sexy, smart and kind boy.

_____________________

 

Three days after ther lube (or lack of lube ) incident, Mickey and Ian are hot and heavy, Mickey on his knees sucking Ian off.

"You got the lube?" Ian asks.

"Already? Fuck Gallagher, you´re gettin´old on me." Mickey smirks , gets up and reaches for the tube of lubricant. This time he put one tube in the sock drawer and the other under the bed.

"Fuck you, just give it to me." Ian is panting.

"Are you fuckin´kidding me Gallagher? ´cause if you are , see that I ain´t laughing. Don´t fuck with me, where´d you hide it?" Mickey is opening drawer after drawer and closing them with a loud thud.

"No I didn´t hide it, fuck kinda question is that?"

"Well it ain´t here. So unless we have a fucking faggot ghost I´d say someone´s been stealin´our shit."

"Like who, Jack? Y´know he never goes near the room, well not after that Christmass incident anyway." Ian props on his elbows, his dick beggining to soften already. Mickey gives him one of his *eyebrows to the hairline* looks.  "And we all know whose falt was that, don´t we dumbass?"

"How was Jack walking in on us my fault?"

"Now, correct me if I´m wrong Gallagher, but weren´t you the one who kept running his mouth about that Hulk action figure he was crazy about? Remember, you told him to wake up _earlier_ so he could maybe see Santa puting Hulk under the tree?"

"So? I said under the tree, not in our room. Jesus Mick, are we finishing this or you wanna continue your walk down the memory lane?

"Fuck...alright, but we´ll jerk eachother off."

*****

Jack walking in on them that Christmas morning  wasn´t the first time, but it was definitely the most traumatic for the poor boy. He was always so excited on Christmas, they had a little tradition, they would wake up early, Ian would put on a Christmas cartoon and they would sit around the Christmas tree and open up presents. Well, Ian and Jack would anyway, Mickey was too busy watching Grinch (no surprise it was his favourite cartoon character). So Jack woke up and when he didn´t find his dads in the living room it was a logical decision to find them in their bedroom. They didn´t have a habbit of locking the doors, so Jack didn´t have any problem entering without knocking. And man oh man, it was a sight he would never forget.

Mickey was on top of Ian, riding him, moaning like a porn star, couple of seconds from exploding, Ian´s hands squeezing his ass. They didn´t hear the door open. couple of more pushes down and Mickey was coming like a volcano. Riding his orgasm, his whole body shaking  and Ian still slamming into him reaching for his own peak, Mickey tilted his back and with a corner of his eye saw Jack standing by the door, his mouth half open and his eyes popping out like was a Droopy Wolf in those old cartoons.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fucking , get up Ian, Ian get the fuck up, oh Jesus.." Mickey jumped from the bed as fast as he could, quickly pulling covers over naked and totally confused Ian.

"Mick, what the fuck? I didn´t come yet, why di-  Oh shit, shit, fuck, Jack get out, GET OUT, GET OUT!!" Ian started screaming, pulling the sheets up.

But Jack froze, didn´t move an inch, his hand still griping tight at the door knob, and by the time his initial shock ended the only thing he could bring himself to say was "Jesus you guys are sick, I think I´m gonna throw up" he made a gaging sound and before exiting the room turned to his fathers and yelled "Thanks dad, and dad, for making this THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!"

Since that day Jack never went into their bedroom again.

**************

Ten minutes after the mutual handjob they are laying in bed, looking at the ceiling , enjoying the bliss of after sex, slightly dozing off, when Ian ruins the moment by opening his mouth "Supose Jack did take the lube, what´s he gonna use it for? I don´t think he needs it with girls, right?" he turns to Mickey and looks at him like he is expecting him to answer. Mickey laughs, his eyes still closed "Yeah, unless she´s shoving something in his ass."

"Now why would she be shoving something up his ass, and more importantly _What_   would she be shov-" Ian suddenly jumps jerking Mickey in the shoulder and covering his mouth with his hand "Oh my god Mick, you think he´s gay?"

"What? No!" now Mickey is also sitting and looking at Ian.

"Fuck Mick, ....how could he be gay? You think he got it from us?"

"It ain´t the flu, you dick, and how could he be getting it from us? He ain´t our biological son. God you´re a dumbass Gallagher."

"Shut up dickhead. We need to figure out how we´re gonna ask him about it" Ian says biting his nails nervously.

"What´s there to ask? If he is, he´s gonna tell us when he´s ready, And it may not even be that he is, maybe he´s experimenting or some shit. Look, if something was going on with him he´d tell us, he always tells us everything. Now fuck off and go to sleep man, it´s midnight."

But Ian being Ian, knew he wasn´t gonna just let this go. He´ll find the way to talk about it with jack. Somehow.

 

Three days later Ian is peeling potatoes in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Jack shouts from his room "Hey dad! Jeremy´s on the phone, he´s asking if it would be ok if he spend the night here? His mom is sick and we´ve got this big test tomorrow so we were thinking about studying here?".

"Sure, son. he could stay for dinner tomorow if he wants, I´ll ask his mom later." Ian says, smiling to himself thinking about Jack´s best friend Jeremy. Ian really likes the boy, he kinda reminds him of himself, polite, kind, honest. Mickey thinks he´s a pussy, of course he would.

************

Jeremy was adopted when he was three years old. He was left in front of the ER the night he was born, his ambilical cord still attached to him. The nurse that found him, Marriane took him in and took care of him untill the DCS had to take him away. Marriane did everything possible  so that she and her wife Jenna can adopt him.

Jeremy was very smart, top of his class. He was also very pretty, had blond curly hair and light blue eyes. Jack and he were in the same history class together, they met two years ago and became best friends. Both Ian and Mickey were more than ok with their frienship and the boy was coming over to their house almost every day. They were usually in Jack´s room studying or playing games.  Jeremy´s mothers were also ok with them hanging out, they met Ian and Mickey and hit it off immediately. Jack was an average student but ever since he started spending time with Jeremy his grades got higher. More reason for Ian and Mickey to be happy with their son´s friend.

************

Next morning Ian woke up early, Mickey was still asleep from the late shift . He headed to the kitchen to make some coffee and as he was passing through the hall he heard noises coming from Jack´s room, it was something like a laughter. He stoped to listen because there was still couple of hours before school and he thought it was strange for them to be awake already. And it was a laughter indeed, just not the kind Ian was thinking about. He could discern no difference between the two voices, but he clearly recognized moaning. One voice was saying "Be quiet, your dads´re gonna hear us, you´re too loud." and he presumed it was Jeremy. But the words that came out of his son´s mouth had him freeze in spot. "Shit man, I´m gonna come, move if you don´t want my load down your throat."  Ian covered his mouth and popped out his eyes, a sudden memory of Jack walking in on them ten years ago came rushing like a train. He was back in his room in a second. He woke Mickey up and told him everything, they decided to leave the matter to be settled tonight after dinner.

 

 

Ian prepared dinner, Mickey came home about ten minutes after the boys returned from their run. They were all sitting at the table, talking about  football and school stuff. Ian decided it was the time to adress the matter so he got up and started collecting plates before he asked "So Jeremy, how´s dinner?"

"Oh, great, thanks mr. Gallagher" the boy answered nervously.

"Pleas, how many times have I told you not to call me that. I´m Ian so call me Ian." he turned towards the kitchen whe he heard Mickey muttering under his breath " _Or he can call you dad_ ...Ay what the fuck?" he felt Ian´s foot kicking his shin. "Mickey could you help me with these dishes?" he gestured, raising his eyebrows and pointing with his eyes to the kitchen.

"What, you loose a limb or something?"

"Kitchen, now!" Ian was determined and shoved the plates into Mickey´s hands.

"Fuck, aight...what´s your problem Gallagher? You´ve gotta keep it together man, they´re gonna think you´re nuts." Mickey was lowering the dishes into the sink "Ay, I´m talking to y-" he was cut off whe Ian grabed his shoulders and turned him around towards the dining room.

"Look , Mick.."  Jack and Jeremy were smiling, Ian could see their legs twined under the table and their eyes locked. "Jesus Mick, they have that look "

"What the fuck you on about, what look?"

"They´re in love, Mick, they look at eachother like we did when we were their age." Ian was smiling, looking at Mickey who was definitely blushing.

"I never looked at you like that"

"Right, just my imagination..But I don´t think they´re just experimenting, I think there´s more to it."

"C´mon, they´re sixteen, what the fuck do they know about love"

"Excuse me? Do you not remember us at sixteen? And look at us now." Ian brought himself closer to Mickey and put his arms around his husband´s waist.

"Ok, so what do we do now?  Just ask them or?"

"I dunno, maybe. I don´t see them telling us themselves."

"So let´s ask them then." Mickey wiped his hands on the cloth, eager to finally resolve all of this mess.

"Leave it to Mick, I think I´m more subtle at these things."

"Whatever, let´s just get it over with." they both exhaled, preparing themselves for some serious parenting.

 

Ian started talking once they settled on their chairs and poured themselves some whiskey, Mickey thought they would need something stronger than beer.   "So, Jack, how´s school? Anything interesting happening?"

 Jack let go of Jeremy´s leg and coughed before turning to Ian  "No, dad, it´s the same, you asked me that like an hour ago."

"Right, I mean, I just want to tell you that if there is anything going on, you can tell us. I mean I´m not saying that there is anything going on with you, or you Jeremy, but you know that we are here for you always. And if there is something going on you should tell us because, y´know, maybe we could help you with whatever you´re goi-" he was totally lost, trying to compose a coherent sentence when Mickey cut him off,

"Your dad wants to know if you two are fucking."

Both Jack and Jeremy spilled their drinks, "What the fuck dad!?" and Ian was surprised with Mickey´s blunt approach.

"Mick! Jesus....."

"What, your subtle approach was better?" he shruged his shoulders " Face it, you were drowning , I saved your ass ."  he turned to his son and put his hands together, trying to be as  serious as he could. "Look son, we wont be upset about who you want to fuck-"

"Please, do you have to use that word?" Jack covered his face in embarasement and Mickey just rolled his eyes at him but continued

"-ok, who you _date,_ god knows _we_ are not the ones to talk, but what your dad is saying is...."- he took Jack´s hands in his, looking him in the eyes while Ian covered Jeremy´s hands with his own  - "You know we´re here for you, and we know all about being gay and  sneaking around, having to hide it from everyone. So we can help you get through this...or whatever, you just come to us if you need some answers, ok?"

Jack was blushing, his embarassment was showing and he didn´t know where to look. Finally, he let go of Mickey´s hands are took one of Jeremy´s in his and slowly started to explain - "I....we....it sort of, kinda happened. Y´know, unexpectadly. We didn´t mean for it to go on, but we like being around eachother I guess. And before you say anything , I _know_ people will probably make fun of us and hate us, but we´re gonna just enjoy it while we can."

"Fuck people, they´re stupid." - Mickey waved it off -"Whoever gives you a wrong eye just tell them to fuck off and mind their own business. But I´ll tell you one thing son. There´s gonna be hard times, and if you´re lucky and smart enough you´re get through them. I mean, look at your father and me, the shit we´ve been through, there was no way we were _ever_ gonna end up like this. But I guess it´s true what they say, love does conquer all." he looked fondly at Ian, he did that a lot, never felt the need to restrain himself anymore. Ian took Mickey´s hand in his and put it on his  chest.

"Aw Mick, that is so  sweet."

"Fuck off Gallagher, it´s cause you´re such a fag, being with you for so long, that shit  must have rubbed on me." he spat but didn´t move his hand away.

"Yeah sure, we´ll go with that, dickhead." Ian nodded and  Mickey flipped him off. Jack shook his head in disbelief, "I don´t even know how you two can live together, you are fucking weird."

"Ay, watch the fucking language." - they all laughed at Mickey´s words- "So is there anything else you want to talk to us about?"

Jack got up from the table, Jeremy followed - "We´re good, we´re just gonna go upstairs. If that´s ok with you?"

Before they reached the top of the stairs Jeremy turned to them and said : "Hey, mr. Gall-..Ian, Mickey..could you like, not tell my moms about this? I´d like to tell them myself, if you don´t mind."

"Sure Jeremy, and we know it´s hard but I really hope they´ll be suportive of this."

"Thanks" he  nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"Ok, you go now , boys, we´ll clean up in here." They were already on top of the stairs when Mickey yelled: "And no more stealing lube from our bedroom, you buy your own shit. I don´t wanna be surprised when we´re in the middle of ...business....and find out our stuff  gone, you hear?"

"Mick!" Ian turned to hin, pushed slightly at his chest.

"Man, your dads are fucking weird."Jeremy shook his head and gripped Jack´s hand tighter.

"Nah, they´re alright." Jack  looked at them and formed a silent _Thank you_   with his lips, and they just smiled at him and nodded in understanding. They went back to the kitchen, Ian grabing a cloth to wipe off the spilled drinks from the table. "Well, that wasn´t weird at all."

"Yeah, imagine everyone´s surprise: a boy with two fag dads and a boy with two dyke  moms end up in love. Shit, they could write a novel about this, I mean really, what are the odds?

"Laugh all you want, but we´ve gotta be there for them, every step of the way. Remember us?" he felt Mickey´s arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

  "It ain´t the same. They don´t have Terry for a father."

"Neither do you anymore, thank God." Ian turned to face Mickey "So, wanna help me clean this up?"

Mickey smirked and grabed Ian´s dick through his pants "No, I wanna help you get this up"

"Boys are upstairs Mick"

"So? What do you think they´re doing? Playing scrabble. C´mon....hey! maybe we could borrow some lube from them, y´know, if we run out."

"Jesus, that´s sick" Ian smacked him in the shoulder

"´S not sick Gallagher, that´s just us."


End file.
